


Dominant

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Asra, Floof, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Asra, omega!Asra, submissive Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader (Male) / AsraYou ask your omega, Asra to spend his heats with you. He complies.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Dominant

You were trying to understand a practice reading when it occurred. 

You sniffed the air, making certain your senses weren’t tricking you in.. excessive desire of your teacher. 

“Master..” you called out to the man, he turned to you, ignoring the vegetables he was cutting. 

“Yes, what is it?” his silky, airy voice called out in concern for your weak tone.

“Y-you’re heat is close” you mumbled, not wanting Asra to sense your arousal. 

Asra chuckled, “You can smell it already? Your senses are stronger than I thought” 

The magician walked closer to you, taking a seat in front of you. You said nothing, turning away from the gaze of his intense violet irises. 

Asra’s voice rung,  
“There’s something on your mind. What is it?” 

You gulp, it has to come out now, and you ramble,  
“C-CanIspenditwithyou” 

“What?” 

“Can I..” you pause, and sigh in embarrassment. Stupid you. You can’t fuck this up! You’ve been pinning for Asra since day one, and now here he is, finally liking you and you can’t even ask your omega to sleep with you? 

You swallow your pride, and finally look into his eyes, cheeks still burning, you ask feigning confidence,  
“Can I spend t-the heat with you?”  
You look away instantly, not wanting to meet the disappointment in Asra’s eyes, or a ‘it’s too early’ or a ‘I think the bond won’t work’ 

“I had been waiting for you to ask that” 

Your eyes widen as the shock settles.  
“What!?” 

Asra starts laughing, blushing as you cross your arms pouting. 

“Master! you tease me so much! It took us 15 months to bond, and now I thought i’d have to wait another 15 to lay with you” 

You pause as Asra stops, he moves closer to you coyly, sitting in your lap, resting his hips on your groin and his arms around your neck. 

“I am sorry” He says, kissing you softly like he’s never kissed you before, forgetting the day when you both rutted and kissed like fucking animals in heat. 

“..but please love me and let me stay in your arms” 

You smile, nuzzling Asra’s neck. Wanting to tease Asra as well, you softly bite his ear and he whimpers lowly. You press your palms into the soft skin of his waist. His small hips thrust around, and you feel Asra’s long awaiting desire too. Your heart thumps proudly at Asra’s vulnerability. 

“My omega” you whisper into his ear. 

“Horny alpha” 

“Horny omega too!” 

-  
Three days after the incident, you await impatiently for Asra’s heat. Any moment Asra leaks his scent you begin to desire him, which has been, quite frankly, the topic of Asra’s teasing. But seeing Asra laugh and flirt with you has been so wonderful, you don’t think you have it in your heart to ever let Asra go once you both have bonded sexually as well. 

You sit, reading books written by mages and witches having years of experience with the arcana and it’s magic. It’s interesting, of course, trying it out is even more. You just wish Asra was here in front of you, laughing with you, teaching you, being with you. 

“A-ah’! it’s started!”  
You heard Asra’s whimper, and rushed into your room, abandoning the books and the cards. 

You walk in to see Asra laying on your bed, scenting your sheets with his omegan slick and you feel your cock ache against the tight of your pants. 

Asra smiles at your obvious arousal.  
“You’re getting eager too, then” 

Asra flips around, “Let’s not waste my body’s effort. Bed me, bed me and make me yours” 

You jump into bed with your omega, not sure how to approach his heat, but with Asra’s purple orbs staring into your soul you feel compelled to do something. You  
shyly, touch his chest, playing with his dark nipples. 

Asra moans softly but you can tell it’s not enough for him. 

He pouts at your shy and withheld attempts, and then flips you around, so he lays on you, straddling your lap. He grinds on your lap, reaching inside your pants to tee your throbbing cock, laden with pre-cum and moans at your length. 

“Y-You’re a dominant!” You yelp, as he gives you a handjob, using the precum to lube your cock. 

“A sexually dominant omega. How original, yes?” Asra smirks, licking his lips as his breath quickens. You can tell he’s getting impatient. Sometime very rare for Asra. 

You snort, “As if you aren’t dominant normally. You have me at your knees at most times” 

Asra choses to strip himself, bending down to kiss you flighty, enjoying how you beg for your tongue to delve in his mouth. 

“Please, you must have me now” Asra begs, panting as he parts from the make out session, a string of saliva breaking. 

You groan, as he begins to lower himself on your cock, as you watch, withholding whimpers. “You’ll be the death of me” You say finally, letting go of the breath you were holding, as he lowers himself in one go and moans loudly. 

“You’re so big—god, god, I-I feel so full, it’s inside me, you’re-you’re inside me, so big, goodness” 

You thrust your hips, wanting to see Asra moan again, and that he does— lewdly, like a whore. 

Your cheeks burning seeing Asra moan and bounce himself on your cock shamelessly. The poised and graceful mentor, now reduced to a seductive, shameful sight.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks. uh, this was when i was a asra whore again, this was lying in my drafts. i wanted to write more but meh, this is all i’ve for now.


End file.
